kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super-1
Bio Kazuya Oki volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Everyone else in the base is killed, leaving no one to tell Kazuya how to activate his transformation into Super-1. Only Kazuya is able to escape and, determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is finally able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1 to fight the evil Dogma Kingdom and later Jin Dogma. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle.) *(RG1) A / (RG2) ← or → + A: Super-1 Combo *(RG1) ← or → + A / (RG2) ↓+ A: Blossom Style "Ume Counter" *(RG2) A: Five Hands Attack **(Super Hand) Super-1 Throw **(Hot Hand) Flamethrower **(Cold Hand) Freeze Spray **(Eleki Hand) Eleki Beam *A (Mid-jump): Super Rider Flash Kick *L+A: Super Rider Lunar Surface Kick *R: Change Hand (Rider ability) Five Hands * Super Hands ''' are Super-1's default silver gloves. He can perform a super punch with them. In Rider Generation 2, they appear to instead have the Power Hands' qualities. * '''Eleki Hands are Super-1's blue gloves that channel electricity. They can shoot the Eleki Beam (only demonstrated in RG2), and give all of Super-1's attacks an electric element. * Hot/Cold Hands are Super-1's green gloves. The left glove is a cryogenic sprayer, while the right glove is a flamethrower. Both weapons are only demonstrated in RG2. ** Hot Hand is Super-1's right green glove. Used alongside the left Super Hand, it gives all of his attacks a fire element. This attack technique is exclusive to this series. ** Cold Hand is Super-1's left green glove. Used alongside the right Super Hand, it gives all of his attacks an ice element. This attack technique is exclusive to this series. * Power Hands (Not usable in either game) are Super-1's red gloves. He gains the ability to lift heavy objects and perform the Megaton Punch. * Radar Hands ' ''(Not usable in either game) are Super-1's gold gloves. He can shoot missiles that emit radar waves, allowing him to see further from the radar screen on his gloves. Quotes Generation 1 '''Super-1 vs General Shadow Before the battle ''' Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Super-1: Don’t be careless, you might end up seriously hurt if you underestimate me. Super-1: Your enemy is Sincere Shaolin Fist’s Kazuya Oki! '''After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Super-1: What are you all planning by gathering here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Super-1 vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Super-1: Fighting… isn’t a game. Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Super-1: Beast who wishes only power, you can’t win like that. Super-1: Yes, let me teach you about people’s existence… Super-1: Let me show you its importance. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Super-1: Fighting is harsh, but the flower of destiny inside it should be cherished. Super-1: That’s the heart of the Sincere Shaolin Fist. Super-1 vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Super-1: Then, I’ll use all my power to protect this world. Super-1: Sincere Shaolin Fist, Kazuya Oki! Super-1: Also known as Kamen Rider Super-1!! Super-1: I accept your challenge! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Super-1: Why are you even men like you following Judah’s whims? Super-1: Judah… Just, what is he?! Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Super-1: His rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Super-1 vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Super-1: Sincere Shaolin Fist, Kazuya Oki… Super-1: Also known as Kamen Rider Super-1!! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Super-1: I’m sorry to tell you this, but that wish won’t come true. Super-1: I’ll stop you with these hands! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Super-1: Very well. You can rest assured I’ll tell him. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Super-1: Judah’s power…? What do you mean? Super-1 vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Super-1: What are you planning by making us disappear? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Super-1: All this just to satisfy your curiosity…? Judah: Yes, you also understand, right? Judah: That spirit to sacrifice yourself for the path of space development. Super-1: I sacrificed myself for humanity’s future… Super-1: If you’re going to put this great future in danger, I won’t forgive you! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Generation 2 World 1: Super-1 vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Super-1: Do you plan on having a duel right now? Super-1: Then I will accept your challenge. As a practitioner of kempo! Ouja" A "practitioner of kempo", huh….this should keep me entertained. Ouja: I'm counting on you….don't you dare disappoint me! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Super-1: Reviving….you? Ouja: Aah….! I had fun thanks to you….. Ouja: This time….I'm really gonna perfectly….burn up…… World 2: Super-1 vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: You're so lucky, having so many arms….. KickHopper: We didn't even need these to arms for anyone. PunchHopper: You're so lucky for having cool weapons. I only have this punch. Super-1: These arms weren't always meant for fighting…. Super-1: They're the arms of space development that open up the future of humanity! Super-1: I use them not as "weapons", but for their original purpose… Super-1: I fight for that day to come! KickHopper: We were also meant to be elites….. KickHopper: But we aren't meant to walk on the path under the sun! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: A little more and you would have been given a new body… PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Super-1: A new body? Who would have given that to you? Super-1: Just who are you guys….!? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Super-1 vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Super-1: You think we'll fight with each other? Super-1: Don't underestimate the bonds of Rider! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Super-1: It'd be nice if we continued to fight forever…. World 4: Super-1 vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Super-1: Something you must do….? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Super-1: Nobody wants a thing like that!! Eternal: It doesn't matter if they want it or not! Eternal: I'll be satisfied if this world changes into hell!! Super-1: Professor Henry! Master Genkai, Benkei….! Super-1: This peaceful world lies above their precious lives! Super-1: That world will never change into hell!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Super-1: Goura…that's the name of the real enemy! Super-1: Whatever you're trying to plot, I'll stop it for sure!! World 5: Super-1 vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Super-1: My body is the hope that will open up the future of humanity! Super-1: Don't you dare call that a horrifying power!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Super-1: Amongst the Kamen Riders, there are those who, Super-1: like me, choose to follow their own path. Super-1: Sorrow isn't the only memory we have…. Super-1: Goura, I'll definitely reach your place…!! World 6: Super-1 vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Super-1: That man doesn't intend to keep his promise! Super-1: There's no reason to have this fight!! Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Super-1: You're wrong! Your life is….! Ugh…..!! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Super-1: I couldn't say it….That life was a fake one….! Super-1: Goura, how long will you mess with people's hearts until you're satisfied!? World 6: Super-1 vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Super-1: I volunteered to be remodeled for space development. Super-1: This body has been entrusted with humanity's future. Super-1: As long as I'm burdened with the future of humanity, I cannot fall! Super-1: And, for the lives that went away in order to protect mine! Super-1: I will never be defeated! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Super-1: Sincere Shaolin Fist, Kazuya Oki…!! Super-1: Also known as Kamen Rider Super-1!! Going forth!! Trivia *Super-1's Plum Blossom upgrade item and imagery during the Ume Counter attack barely have anything to do with the show or the character, only being demonstrated early in the show. Their inclusion seems superfluous, but to their credit Super-1 used the Ume Counter several times in Kamen Rider Spirits - and ZX used it as well when fighting against JUDO's Super-1 form. *Super-1's Hot/Cold hands are counted as two separate gloves instead of one set of gloves like in the show. Also, the hand layers of Super-1's sprites when equipping either version of the divided hand set are not flopped when he faces left - Hot Hand will always be on the right, Cold Hand always on the left. Gallery s1.png s11.png s12.png RG2_atleastitsnotplumblossomsagain.png|The elemental assaults will continue until you drop the danged plum blossom jokes. External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders